Sesshomaru's One Regret, Sesshomaru's Resolve
by FeeBee Bumblebee 2002
Summary: I fixed a little mistake i made by accident with the last one. Here's the improved story. Hope you like it and don't forget to review!


After Sesshomaru told Kohaku that it was too late for Kikyo, he was hurt by that news and he told them to stay and make camp then he flew off to find her. He followed her scent which was bones and graveyard soil, not Chinese Bellflowers, one of the things he loved about her and then he picked up Inuyasha's scent and his group and the wolf named Koga.

After night fell, he found them sitting on a hill and he saw Inuyasha holding Kikyo in his arms and he heard her say "It's been so long." "Huh?" "Do you remember those days, Inuyasha, when we were happy? Long before Naraku tore us apart." That made him remember his promise to her 51 years ago

 ** _"Flashback"_**

 _"Be with me." "Come to my land where we can be together. You'll be safe with me."_

 _"And my sister? What of her?"_

 _"She'll be coming, I can give her everything she needs."/em/p_

 _"The Shikon Jewel, it's my duty to protect it. I am it's guardian."_

 _"My love, I promise to find a way to get rid of the Shikon Jewel and free you from it's curse so you can finally have your wish, to become a ordinary woman. I promise, Kikyo."_

 _"I'll ask again. Kikyo, will you be with me?" Kikyo smiled as her eyes shined with happiness._

 _"Yes, of course."_

 ** _"Flashback ended"_**

"He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Inuyasha say "How could I forget? Back then I wanted to become human, so we could spend our lives together." It hurt him to hear that the woman he once loved wanted to spend her life with Inuyasha. "At last, I've become an ordinary woman." "Kikyo, you were the first woman I ever loved, the first person I ever cared for. But I... I still couldn't save you." "You never done that. Inuyasha, I think that's the first time I ever seen you cry." That surprised him because he hasn't seen Inuyasha cry since their sister's death 60 years ago. "Kikyo, I'm sorry. You needed me and I couldn't save you." "It doesn't matter. You came for me. That was enough." "Kikyo." Then he kissed her, which shocked him and it reminded him of when he saw Kikyo kiss Inuyasha 50 years ago.

When he kissed her, a tear came out of Kikyo's eye and rolled down _"Inuyasha."_ Then suddenly, an image of Sesshomaru smiling appeared in her head and she remembered him and their time together. _"Sesshomaru, I am so sorry, please forgive me, my beloved. I love you, Sesshomaru..._ " Her last thoughts before she left this world.

Then he saw Kikyo's body glow and then a white light appeared in her place and her soul collectors appeared. Sesshomaru then realised that was Kikyo's soul and then the soul collectors flew up towards the sky and disappeared into the night sky. His heart was broken and he was filled with sorrow and pain and regret. _"Am I still in love with Kikyo?"_ He realised that it was his fault that she died, because he didn't save her on Mount Hakurei. His one regret was that he didn't save her on Mount Hakurei. "Kikyo, I'm sorry. It's all my fault that you're gone. I should've saved you from Naraku but my pride prevented from saving you. Please forgive me, my dear bellflower." Then he looked up at the night sky "Goodbye, my Kikyo." Then a teardrop flew from his eye, showing that he loved her so much and he left.

When he returned to his group, he found that everyone was fast asleep then he heard a whimper and he looked to the source of it, he saw Rin shaking which meant that she was having a nightmare. He went over to her and gently picked her in his one arm and walked away from the group. He arrived in a clearing which reminded him of the clearing where he met Rin. He gently put Rin down and took off his armour and set it down quietly not to wake her up then picked her up. He laid his back against a tree and put the sleeping little girl in his lap and put his fur pelt around her little body to keep her warm and a little bit under his head. He felt her snuggle closer to his body.

 _"I will not lose you, I promise. I already lost Kikyo, I won't lose you too. I'll keep you close to me forever and I'll never let go, I promise, Rin."_ Then he fell asleep with Rin in his arm.


End file.
